Who Knew
by mk-chan160
Summary: [U.A.] A historia sobre um amor que sobreviveu depois de tanto tempo..Um amor que teve que os fez mudar pra poderem ficarem juntos. [Fic de presente pra Natsumi Takashi desculpa o atraso...minha 1ª fic completa, to ate emocionada..axo q vou chorar!


**Olá meus amados amigos, escrevi uma one-shot como presente de aniversario da minha tão estimada amiga Linoca. Linoca, por favor leia a nota no final da fic. Nunca escrevi uma one-shot antes por isso espero q esteja no agrado de todos. Agora se terá hentai isso é surpresa, só lendo pra descobrir**.

1° cap e único de WHO KNEW:

Hoje contarei uma historia que muitos diriam ser inocente, mas acreditem não é. Isso porque a pessoa ao qual irei contar a historia é nada mais nada mais do que a pecadora Kagome Higurashi. Ela é uma esperta, engraçada e sedutora mulher ao qual tem uma vida muito boa. Trabalha a tarde como cozinheira de seu próprio restaurante. Toda noite ia para as baladas e ficava com alguém. Há tempos que não tinha um compromisso serio, após sofrer no passado nunca mais teve coragem. Isso não quer dizer que não tivesse paixões, isso ela tinha varias, vou lhe citar algumas: amava surfar, musica, dançar, lutar, correr com seus carros e motos, cozinhar. Peguei vocês, não foi? Tavam pensando o que, que essas paixões era por algum cara? Pois estavam enganados, como disse antes ela não se permiti mais amar. Talvez por ainda amar o ser ao qual namorou anos atrás, talvez por não querer sofrer, quem sabe? Acho que só ela, não? Pra vocês entenderem melhor essa historia que causou tanta tristeza pra nossa protagonista, irei falar um pouco sobre ela: Quando tinha 16 namorava com um meio-youkai**(ninguém sabe kem eh né? Hehe), **ao qual amava loucamente, o problema era que viviam brigando, os dois eram ciumentos demais, mesmo sabendo que não haviam sido traídos, tudo chegou ao fim quando tiveram uma grande e feia briga, e decidiram terminar o namoro, após um mês ela ainda sofria com aquilo, só que os dois antes do namoro haviam sido amigos, e por isso decidiram voltar a esse velho posto. Alguns meses após tudo aquilo, ela teve que fazer uma viajem e só voltou 3 anos depois para poder cursar sua faculdade de culinária, mas como haviam perdido o contanto nesse meio tempo nunca mais se viram mesmo morando na mesma cidade. Ela agora se encontrava com 24 anos, estava tão bela quanto antes, tinha cabelos negros com algumas mexas vermelhas, tinha os olhos azuis só que se observasse com atenção, perceberia pequenos riscos verdes. Tinha o corpo esbelto com o busto avantajado, assim como suas coxas e bunda. No momento ela se encontrava saindo de seu carro, que era um Honda Civic Si Coupe modelo 2006 prata escuro. Junto com ela saia sua duas amigas Sango e Rin, que eram irmãs gêmeas, muito parecidas, mas diferentes ao mesmo tempo. As havia conhecido a 2 anos atrás na academia onde freqüenta já faz alguns anos. Ela usava uma saia rodada de pregas xadrez, preta, branca e cinza; uma camiseta branca, uma jaqueta de couro preta, uma bota de cano alto preta. Usava uma maquiagem leve, lápis de olho carregado realçando seus lindos olhos, um brilho labial transparente e só. Nunca gostou de passar horas se maquiando, já que não tinha a menor paciência. Ela estava levando suas amigas pra uma das boates que mais freqüentava. Cortou a fila e entrou direto nela, foi andando com as amigas enquanto conversava com essas, logo se sentaram.

Kag: E aí? O que acharam? –pergunta alegre.

San: muito legal nunca havíamos vindo aqui antes.- fala olhando tudo a sua volta, com grande interesse e fascinação.

Rin: é verdade, não somos muito de sair. – um garçom chegou perto delas.

Gar: Gostariam de pedir alguma coisa? O de sempre para você, senhorita Kagome?

Kag: sim, e vocês?

Rin: apenas um Blood Mary.

San: e eu um Virgin Mary.**( desculpa aí, mas tava sem imaginação para bebidas...XD )**

Kag: então pronto, um Martine seco, um Blood e um Virgin Mary.

Gar: anotado, já volto com as bebidas.- e se retirou.

San: Você poderia tirar uma duvida minha Kagome?

Kag: Claro se eu puder - falava enquanto observava tudo a sua frente.

San: Pelo que eu vejo você já é conhecida aqui e também é influente, se não, não teríamos entrando com tanta facilidade. Então por que não está na ala vip?

Kag: simples, porque gosto de observar todos, se ficar na ala vip não poderia fazer isso.

San: Ahhh entendi – logo suas bebidas chegaram e continuaram a jogar conversa fora quando Kagome começa a perceber os olhares furtivos que as duas a sua frente mandavam pra as suas costas.

Kag: E então? Já encontraram alguém de que lhes chamassem a atenção?- falou com um pequeno sorriso.

Rin e San: não - falaram ao mesmo tempo totalmente coradas, as duas eram muito tímidas quando o assunto era homens.

Kag: é mesmo? Então por que é que tanto olham as minhas costas?

Rin: Tá bom admitimos...

San: vimos alguém que nos chamou a atenção...

Rin: só que não temos coragem de irmos lá.- uma ia completando a fala da outra, sempre foi assim desde mais novas, era como uma mania que as duas dividiam.

Kag: Que não seja por isso, eu vou lá. – dando um sorriso malicioso, tinha certas horas que Kagome realmente agia com uma cara-de-pau desgraçada. Não tinha vergonha da maioria das coisas.

Rin e San: NÃO!- com o grito, acabou que algumas pessoas se virassem pra elas, só que não foram muitas já que a musica estava alta, apenas as que estavam mais próximas, o que não foi caso dos caras que as irmãs estavam interessadas.

Kag: não me levem a mal, mas vocês já tão a um tempão sem ninguém, e as trouxe aqui exatamente com esse propósito, por isso não discutam comigo e me digam logo quem são que eu vou lá.- falou seria, só queria que as meninas se divertissem um pouco, e que melhor maneira de se divertir do que dando uns pegas com algum gato?

San: tá bom, você venceu, é aquele humano de cabelo negros curto presos num pequeno rabo de cavalo atrás de você.

Kag: Que bom que se rendeu. - falou dando um sorriso triunfante.- e você Rin?

Rin: O youkai de cabelos prata sentado ao lado do humano.- dadas às características, levantou e se virou. Ficou um pouco surpresa por saber quem eram e que esse estavam acompanhados por "ele", mas ela não se deixou abater, e continuou andando em direção a eles, assim que chegou bem perto se pronunciou.

Kag: Olá...quanto tempo, não?- os 3 viraram em sua direção surpresos por ela está ali após tanto tempo, principalmente o ser de orelhinhas de cachorro.

Mir: Kagome? Faz anos que não te vemos!- fala se levantando e abraçando a velha companheira na missão de perturbar o amigo hanyon.

Kag: É verdade...Como vocês estão?- fala olhando para todos, mas evitando encarar os olhos dourados do ser de orelhinhas de cachorro que eram tão emotivos.

Ses: Vamos levando...-falou sesshomaru o irmão de inuyasha, ele normalmente se mostrava muito frio, mas sempre foi um dos melhores amigos dela.

Kag: e espero que vocês dois ainda continuem solteiros - os 3 a sua frente ficaram surpresos com a pergunta, mas Miroku não pode deixar responder.

Mir: sim continuamos, mas você não acha que essa pergunta é meio que inconveniente , já que seu ex-namorado se encontra aqui conosco?- falou meio risonho.

Inu: que besteira Miroku...Isso foi há muito tempo...Nós não somos nada um do outro – Inuyasha se pronunciou pela 1ª vez após ter já digerido a noticia de que aquela garota a sua frente era Kagome...

Kag: Ele tem razão, mas mesmo assim, eu não fiz essa pergunta pra meu beneficio próprio.- Inuyasha ficou meio que aliviado com aquela resposta, mas ficou agitado novamente quando pensou que ela não pediu pra si porque ela deveria ter um namorado...

Ses: Não? Então pro beneficio de quem?- falou levantando uma das sombracelhas, gesto característico desde de quando era mais novo.

Kag: ora...Das minhas amigas é claro...E ficaria muitíssimo agradecida se fossem lá conversar com elas...Se gostarem delas tentem algo a mais, isso já fica com vocês.-

Mir: E quem seriam as suas amigas?- falou com um sorriso malicioso, esse quase não saia de sua fronte, somente em situações que precisavam de ações diferentes, mas que raramente aconteciam.

Kag: Estão vendo aquelas duas ali atrás sentadas, uma com blusa vermelha e a outra com blusa azul?- falou apontando discretamente pra atrás.

Mir: com certeza que estamos vendo.- falou aumentando mais e mais seu sorriso.

Kag: pois muito bem, a de azul gostou de vocês Mi e a de vermelho de você Sesshy...Satisfeitos? –

Ses: com certeza que sim...Com licença irmãozinho...Depois conversamos, certo, Kagome?

Kag: Claro sem problemas.-

Mir: também vou lá...Deveria ter me avisado antes Kagome...Teria ido logo lá falar com ela.-

Kag: não tenho culpa se vocês ficaram me atrapalhando.

Mir: To indooo!- E ele como o Sesshy, foi para o lado das garotas e logo começaram a conversar. Ela se sentou na outra extremidade do pequeno sofá que ficava de frente para a mesa, ficando meio afastada do Hanyon.

Inu: anh...E então? Quando você voltou de viagem?- ele falou tentando começar uma conversa.

Kag: Acho que...- falou colocando a mão no queixo e fazendo uma expressão de pensativa.- Ah sim...Voltei a 5 anos.

Inu: O QUE? A 5 ANOS? – falou com os olhos esbugalhados, não acreditando no que ouvia, ela estava em Tókio a 5 anos e nem fez nenhum contato com ele.- Por que nunca me ligou? Pensei que antes de você viajar havíamos concordado que éramos amigos.

Kag: eu queria muito ter falado com você nesse tempo, só que eu perdi todo e qualquer tipo de contato que eu tinha com você...- ela falou olhando nos olhos dele pra que ele pudesse ver que falava a verdade, mas teve uma enorme surpresa a perceber que aqueles olhos que tanto amava estavam diferentes...Estavam sem o brilho que a cativava sempre que os fitava.

Inu: Entendo...Realmente, naquela época havia mudado de numero e num pequeno acidente eu perdi o seu.

Kag: Talvez alguma coisa não quisesse que nos encontrássemos, não é? – fala com um pequeno sorriso.

Inu: É...acho que sim..- falou dando também um pequeno sorriso, só que este era triste...

Kag: Inuyasha? – ao ouvir ela pronunciar seu nome após tantos anos sem escutar a voz dela, o fez se arrepiar.

Inu: S-sim – falou tentando se segurar.

Kag: O que aconteceu com os seus olhos? – falou com uma voz meio triste.

Inu: Não aconteceu nada com eles. Estão os mesmos de antes.- tentando se mostrar indiferente em relação ao assunto, mas estava bastante ciente...Seus olhos ficaram daquele jeito após o termino do namoro dos dois, sabia que ela não havia percebido na época, pois quase não o encarava desde então.

Kag: Não, não estão...Estão sem alguma coisa, não sei.

Inu: ah...Eles estão assim há tanto tempo que eu já me acostumei...Ficaram assim, ate antes de você fazer aquela viagem.-

Kag: Mas quando namorávamos eles..Não eram...Assim.- falou percebendo o porque, mas não podia fazer nada...Não queria sofrer de novo...Mas...Mas...Logo os dois emudeceram, percebendo o clima tenso que se instalou entre eles, Inuyasha resolve se pronunciar.

Inu: Vamos esquecer isso, certo?...E então, em que faculdade você cursou no final? Direito, economia ou medicina?- falou tentando afastar o assunto...

Kag: Nenhum deles, cursei culinária.- sentiu muito aliviada por ele mudar de assunto, mesmo que ela mesma tenha começado.

Inu: Mas você é realmente uma garota de surpresas, Angie!- quando percebeu que havia falado o antigo apelido dela, e tratou logo de se consertar.- anh...Quer dizer...Kagome.

Kag: não se preocupe...Você pode me chamar de Angie se assim quiser chamar.- falou se aproximando mais dele.

Inu: Está bem então.- falou sorrindo, e se aproxima também.

Kag: E você? Cursou qual?

Inu: Administração mesmo.

Kag: ah e agora é o vice-presidente das empresas de seu pai? – falou mostrando interesse.

Inu: Não, sou o presidente...Sesshomaru no final resolveu fazer direito, me deixando sem escolha...Pensei que não iria gostar, mas acabei adorando...- ela ficou impressionada, e tratou logo de falar.

Kag: a cada dia me impressionando mais Taisho, você realmente mudou...Nem o conheço mais.- ela havia falado o apelido que ela usava quando antes de tudo, antes do namoro, da amizade, porque no começo os dois meio que não se gostavam, mas após o tempo parecia que algo se alojava dentro em seus corações e que pelo jeito não iria embora tão cedo.

Inu: claro que conhece.

Kag: é claro que não...Faz anos Inuyasha, é meio difícil continuar te conhecendo.

Inu: E não gostaria de voltar a conhecer? – falou se aproximando mais dela ainda...Seus olhos se prenderam nos dela...Eles sempre pareceram ser atraídos um pelo outro...Mesmo sem querer.

Kag: eu...Eu...Eu gos...- quando iria finalmentes responder aquela pergunta, é interrompida por um ser que não deveria nem existir.

Kik: INUYASHA! O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AÍ? NÃO DEVERIA ESTAR DANDO EM CIMA "DELA"...QUANDO VOCÊ ESTA NAMORANDO COMIGO!- Kagome ficou estática e Inuyasha estupefato.

Kag: _ele está namorando...Namorando...Como? Mas por que me importo?Nós não somos mais nada um do outro...Nem nos conhecemos mais...Eu não posso estar...Não...-_ é arrancada de seus pensamentos quando escuta um Inuyasha totalmente fulo da vida falar.

Inu: EU não sou seu namorado Kikio...Eu acabei com você semanas atrás...e você não tem mais nada haver com a minha vida. – se levantou, ele estava puto da vida por ela ter atrapalhado no momento que Kagome ia responder sua pergunta, ele havia acabado com ela a 2 semanas, e mesmo assim ela ficava se intrometendo na sua vida, ele já estava cansado de tudo aquilo, e essa fora a razão ao qual o irmão dele e seu amigo pervertido o haviam trazido ali...Quando Kagome apareceu, levou um susto...Afinal havia anos que não se viam nem se falavam, mas aquela coisa que havia entrado há anos atrás parecia ter despertado, não tinha a mínima idéia do que era, mas a única coisa que sabia era que gostava. Sua noite estava sendo ótima, mas então Kikio tinha que aparecer...

Kik: então quer dizer que nós acabamos o namoro e você já vai correr atrás de uma vadia qualquer?- agora foi ela foi longe demais, quando ia responder uma Kagome irada o interrompeu.

Kag: Auto lar queridinha...Você pode xingar o Inuyasha, pode xingar o escambau que eu não ligo...Mas a partir do momento que você me chama de vadia aí eu começo a ligar...Escuta aqui...Você não é nada meu, e pelo que parece dele também não, né?-dando um sorriso sarcástico aumentando a raiva de Kikio.-...Então pare de atrapalhar nossa conversa e dê o fora daqui.- já estava em pé também.

Kik: quem você pensa que é? Hein sua baranga de quinta...Se eu não sou nada do Inuyasha isso é problema dele e meu, você não tem nada haver.

Kag: quem você chamou de baranga? Você nunca se olhou no espelho não, garota? Oh me desculpa...Tinha me esquecido...Não tem como, né? Porque toda vez que entra na frente de um ele se quebra. – falou do jeito mais cínico possível, fazendo Kikio machucar as mãos de tanto as apertar de ódio, mas acontecia o contrario em relação a Inuyasha, o comentário de Kagome fez ele sentir uma vontade tremenda de rir, havia se esquecido em como ela podia ser maldosa quando pegavam no pé dela...

Kik: como voc...- é interompida por Inuyasha, que por mais gostasse de ver Kagome tirando sarro de Kikio, ele tinha que parar com aquela briga logo.

Inu: Kikio vá embora AGORA! Nós não temos mais nada, e pare de ficar me amolando...Vá viver a sua vida, que eu quero viver a minha, ta legal?- Kikio ficou surpresa pelo ataque do hanyon, se deu por vencida e foi embora.- ai...Finalmente ela se tocou, já tava cansado dessa ladainha toda...-e deu um suspiro de alivio - O que você ia dizer mesmo?- falou se virando na direção dela, mas essa já havia se sentado novamente, e assim foi se sentar de novo.

Kag: Pelo jeito ainda deixa as garotas enlouquecidas, não é?- falou com um ar de riso.

Inu: O que eu posso fazer se eu sou gostoso?- passando a mão no cabelo, os levando para trás...È havia perdido a sua chance de saber o que ela ia responder, e pelo que parecia não ia dizer nem tão cedo.

Kag: Nada convencido você.- com uma cara cínica.

Inu: É só pra quem pode, querida.- dando um sorriso de galã pra ela.

Kag: vira esse sorriso pra lá, que nessa eu não caio.

Inu: ah que pena, estava convencido de que iria cair...Afinal já havia caído antes - falou com um semblante falso de frustração.- Por acaso se lembra de nosso 1° beijo?

Kag: Lembro sim...Tínhamos quantos anos na época?- fala fazendo força pra se lembrar

Inu: Acho que 14...Ele havia sido apenas um acidente...e levou meses para que finalmente ficássemos juntos.

Kag; É...é verdade- acabou com uma voz mais entristecida, relembrar do passado sempre a feriu.

Inuyasha percebendo clima tenso que se instalou novamente, faz um barulho com a garganta como se a estivesse limpando.- Mas muito bem...Gostaria de dançar comigo, Kagome?

Kag: Tá falando serio? Eu ainda me lembro de como você dançava, e não pretendo sofrer aquilo novamente.- falou com uma gota na cabeça balançando as mãos na frente do corpo.

Inu: Você mesma havia dito que não me conhecia mais, então como pode saber se eu danço mal ou não?- ela lhe deu um sorriso desconfiado.

Kag: Está bem, mas se pisar no meu pé, eu te dou um chute tão sustento que nunca irá poder pensar em ter filhos, tá me entendendo?

Inu: Tudo bem, mas se eu não pisar...- ela deu um sorriso surpreso por ele aceitar.- você me dará um beijo certo?

Kag: T-tá.- fala meio incerta, afinal…se ele aceitou quer dizer que tinha quase certeza de que iria vencer…porque ela sabia que nenhum homem gostaria de ter suas "coisas" esmagadas...

Inu: Então vamos.- pegando na mão dela, dando um choque no corpo dos dois pelo pequeno toque. Chegaram perto da pista de dança e ficaram um do lado do outro esperando a musica que tocava há já um tempo acabar. Assim que essa acabou eles entraram na pista e se posicionaram: ele com uma mão direita na cintura dela e a outra solta do lado do seu corpo, e a mão direita dela na cintura dele.

Kag: Se posicionar você sabe.- falou sarcasticamente.

Inu: Você ainda não viu nada.- fala sussurrando no ouvido dela, a deixando arrepiada.

Logo começou uma musica cubana lenta.

E começaram a andar pra frente, eles de olhos fechados,com as testas juntas apenas sentindo a musica e a presença do outro a sua frente, ele começou a andar para a frente e ela o seguia.

Hay, en mi corazon, una inquietud

Hoy te veo tan distante

Hay, algo que me aleja de tu amor

De repente tu cambiaste

Hoy, insegura estoy

El estar sin ti

Se que me hara sufrir

Chorus: (1x)

Anoche yo senti, que me besaste diferente

Y me quede, sin saber que hacer

Yo te conozco y se

Que algo no anda bien, ven dime la verdad

No quiero imaginar

Que fue el beso del final

Ooh, ahh ooh

No, se por que ha cambiado tu actitud

Ojala que todo sea un error

No quiero comprobar que te perdi

Ni que nuestro amor se acabe

Oigo una voz, que se hunde en mi

Que me vuelve a repetir

Lo que no quiero oir

Chorus (1x)

Hoy, insegura estoy

El estar sin ti

Se que me hara sufrir

Ohhh...

Anoche yo sente que me besaste diferente

Y me quede(me quede) sin saber que hacer

(Sin saber que hacer)

Yo te conozco y se (y te conozco)

Que algo no anda bien (algo no, anda bien), ven dime la verdad

No quiero imaginar

Ahhh...ohhh...

Anoche yo sentm, que me besaste diferente

Y me quede sin saber qui hacer (ooh ohh)

Yo te conozco y se(se conozco bien)

Que algo no anda bien, ven dime la verdad

No quiero imaginar

Que fue el beso

Que fue el beso del final

Que fue el beso del final (7x)

Ficaram daquele jeito a musica toda, nem percebendo que esta havia acabado. Continuaram um no braço do outro. O 1° a perceber o termino da musica foi Kagome, já que Inuyasha ficou lá apreciando o doce cheiro que ela tinha.

Kag: A musica já acabou, Inu.- falou abrindo os olhos.

Inu: É eu percebi - abrindo também, seus rostos estavam próximos o bastante para que pudessem sentir a respiração descompassada de cada um, já que suas testas continuavam juntas.

Kag: E não é que você não pisou no meu pé.- fala com ar de riso, desajuntando suas testas, mas não saindo dos braços dele.

Inu: Eu sabia que não faria isso...Agora que tal eu ganhar o meu premio? – fala mais próximo do rosto dela.

Kag: Que premio? – fala indo para atrás.

Inu: Que premio? O beijo é claro.- falou indignado.

Kag: Ah claro.- se aproxima dele e lhe dá um selinho.- pronto.

Inu: Assim não...Assim.- e puxa o rosto dela de encontro do seu com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra trazia seu corpo para mais perto; ela ficou surpresa pelo movimento repentino, mas fechou os olhos junto com ele e começou a corresponder, fazendo com que um leve sorriso se formasse nos lábios de Inuyasha; ele sempre amou os lábios dela, e já fazia tanto tempo que não os provava, eles eram tão doces e macios, os lábios dela eram diferentes de todos do que já havia provado. Ele começou a aprofundar o beijo, pedindo permissão para que sua língua pudesse passar, ela então entreabri seus lábios, logo ele começa a tocar bem fundo, tentando sentir o gosto total deles, há tanto tempo esquecidos. Os braços dela se encontravam o abraçando com toda a força, pois ela tinha medo que como nos sonhos dela, ele desaparecesse. Logo como se de repente, eles percebem que não tinham mais fôlego, e separam seus lábios um do outro, ofegando. – você continua tendo os lábios mais doces que já provei.

Kag: você pode ter mudado, mas seu beijo continua o mesmo.- falou agora se separando totalmente dele.

Inu: Gostaria de dançar novamente, e se eu não pisar no seu pé você me daria outro beijo?- fala com um sorriso brincalhão.

Kag: Não, você não me pega de novo com essa Taisho.

Inu: ah Angie..Deixa de ser má.- fala fazendo cara de fracassado muito dramático, no fundo queria que ela tivesse dito sim, mas as coisas não são assim.

Kag: 'Ah Angie' não...Se formos dançar, seria sem estarmos apostando nada, porque afinal eu já sei que você não irá pisar no meu pé.

Inu: Assim não tem graça - fala fazendo uma cara emburrada, totalmente fofa...Igual quando era mais novo.

Kag: Você é muito fofinho Inu, sabia disso?- fala apertando as bochechas deste.

Inu: É claro que eu sei, como também sei que sou lindo, gostoso, maravilhoso, inteligente...- fala com uma cara totalmente convencida

Kag: Safado, irritado, violento...- fala morrendo de rir.

Inu: Você sempre corta o barato dos outros. – emburra novamente.

Kag: Tá, agora venha, estou com sede.- e ela o puxa, levando-o em direção ao bar.- Um Martine seco por favor.

Inu: Em uma dose de uísque. – logo o garçom trouxe as bebidas.- Kagome?- fala depois de ter dado um pequeno gole na bebida.

Kag: Que foi?- fala se virando para ele.

Inu: Onde está trabalhando agora?- ele fez essa pergunta com um único e só motivo: que pudesse vê-la após aquela noite.

Kag: Eu abri um restaurante há alguns anos já, e cozinho lá à tarde, ele se chama Eyes.

Inu: Serio? – falou incrédulo...Então ele não...Era ela lá daquele dia...

Kag: O que foi? Algum problema?

Inu: É que...

Kag: Vamos diga Inuyasha.Está me deixando nervosa.

Inu: É que há alguns anos atrás...Acho que faz uns 2 anos já...

Kag: sim...E o que aconteceu 2 anos atrás?

Inu: Eu fui almoçar nesse restaurante, Eyes...E por um breve momento eu senti o seu cheiro, mas foi tão repentino e rápido que pensei que fosse apenas uma peça da minha cabeça.- kagome ficou branca de repente.

Kag: Você foi ao meu restaurante a 2 anos atrás?

Inu: Fui, eu não acabei de dizer isso.

Kag: Então não foi impressão...

Inu: O que quer dizer com isso?

Kag: eu me lembro que a dois anos atrás eu estava saindo da cozinha, já que meu turno havia acabado, e assim que saio eu vejo as suas orelhinhas lá fora, e saio correndo para ver se era você mesmo, mas quando chego lá fora não vi ninguém.

Inu: Realmente acho que você tava com a razão quando disse que havia alguma coisa que não queria que nós nos encontrássemos.- e se virou para ela.

Kag: Eu disse, não foi?- também se virando, e ficaram se encarando. Logo Inuyasha foi se aproximando do rosto dela, e ela apenas ficou esperando ele se aproximar mais, quando os lábios dele já estavam roçando no dela...

Rin e San: KAGOME! – eles rapidamente se separam, os 4 amigos se encontravam atrás deles, torciam para que não estivessem percebido a aproximação deles.

Kag: Olá meninas...E aí? Estão se divertindo com os garotões aí?- falou se virando e direção a todos, ficando de costas para o bar; a duas a sua frente coraram instantaneamente, e os dois sorriram.

Rin: B-bem s-sim.

Ses: Por que está com vergonha senhorita Rin?

Rin: P-por nada.

San: Ei Kagome...

Kag: O que foi?

San: quem é esse? – fala apontando para inuyasha.

Kag: Um amigo meu, assim como eles.- fala apontando para Sesshy e Mi.

Ses: Que amigo o que...Ele é o ex-namorado dela.

Mir: E o amor da vida dela.- juntando as mãos e botando perto do rosto com uma cara sonhadora. Kagome e Inuyasha ficaram totalmente vermelhos.

San e Rin: EX-NAMORADO? Mas desde de que te conhecemos nunca te vimos com nenhum...E ele tá parecendo mais seu namorado do que ex. – Inuyasha ficou impressionado com a 1ª afirmação das gêmeas, se bem se lembrava, Kagome vivia namorando outros caras.

Mir: Kagome Higurashi não tendo namorados? Quem é você? E o que fez com a nossa Angie?- fala a balançando pelos ombros.

Kag: Calma aí, pow.- e ele para logo.

Ses: Quer dizer que você não tem ficado com ninguém esses anos todos?- falou surpreso.

Kag: Bem...- mas foi interrompida por Sango que respondeu antes.

San: a gente disse que ela não tinha NAMORADO ninguém, mas não tínhamos dito que ela não ficou com nenhum cara.

Inu, Mir e Ses: O QUE? - falam super surpresos.

Inu: _Ela tem ficado com um bando de caras? Bem...Pelo menos isso me diz que ela não namora ninguém. _

Mir: Você realmente não é a nossa Kagome...Pow, por que você não era assim quando nós estudávamos juntos, hein? – fala desanimado.

Kag: e eu vou saber Miroku...mas isso não tem nada haver...você poderia ter ficado comigo naquela época, você que nunca tentou nada...porque só pra você ver...eu fiquei com o Sesshy. – fala com naturidade.

Inu e Mir: O QUE? **(axo q eles taum falando mtu "O QUE", neh? Mas faz parte...faz parte.) **

Inu: V-voce f-ficou com o Sesshomaru? Mas como é que você nunca me contou?- ele estava totalmente estático, ela havia ficado com seu irmão...EPA...meio-irmão...como é que nunca o contaram?

Kag: Que drama Inuyasha...Eu nunca perguntei sobre as suas ex-namoradas...Então porque deveria contar dos meus? E alem disso foi apenas durante uma semana, e a gente ainda nem se conhecia...

Ses: É verdade maninho...E no final depois de tudo viramos grandes amigos...Não sei se lembra, mas fui eu que apresentei vocês dois.- não podia acreditar, simplesmente não podia acreditar.

Kag: Por isso Rin...lhe garanto com a total certeza...De que o meu amigão aqui...- fala passando o braço sobre os ombros do Sesshomaru, não estava a fim de discutir com Inuyasha.- beija muito, mas muiiiiiiiito bem.

Rin: Anh...Por que você ta falando isso pra mim? – fala feito um tomate.

Kag: Ora porque...Você vai ficar com ele, não é? – fala a abraçando pelo ombro também, deixando assim cada um de um lado.

Rin: anh...bem...

Ses: Ora Kagome…não a deixe envergonhada...se nós vamos ficar ou não, ninguém sabe ainda...Mas se ela quiser, por mim estará tudo mais que perfeito então.- fala dando um pequeno sorriso para a garota de cabelos castanhos curtos...Rin arregalou os olhos com aquela afirmação, Kagome apenas sorriu mais ainda, estava feliz pela amiga, Inuyasha ficou surpreso pela ação do meio-irmao, pois esse nunca...NUNCA falava daquele jeito com alguma garota, a única que ele o havia visto fazer isso havia sido Kagome e ninguém mais, Miroku estava do mesmo jeito que o amigo, Sango apenas ficou animada pela irmã, e meio que com pena, porque esta era muito tímida e devia ter ficado terrivelmente envergonhada com aquela "confissão".

Kag: Mas muito bem...Sesshy com Rin...Mi com Sango...E eu irei achar o meu...Com licença pessoal.- e saiu deixando todos lá, mas no meio deles um hanyon entristecia...Não deixaria ninguém tocar nela, já que agora que a havia encontrado, não a deixaria sair de sua vida tão rápida. Logo a viu ir para a pista de dança com um cara. E isso fez seu sangue ferver.

Ses: Por que está aí parado?

Inu: O que?- fala se virando para seu meio-irmão meio confuso pelo que esse havia falado.

Mir: Irá deixar que ela dance com outro?

Inu: Eu...Eu...- não sabia o que dizer, e logo escuta a amiga baixinha de sua Angie falar...Essa não...Já estava falando que ela era sua novamente...Onde ele foi se meter...

Rin: Vamos lá, pelo que parece gosta dela...

San: E ela de você...

Inu: Mas como...- foi cortado novamente.

Rin: Podemos não ser as melhores amigas dela, mas nunca há vimos olhar para alguém...

San: Como olha pra você.

Ses: E você sabe que já se passou muitos anos, mas eu ainda conheço aqueles olhos...

Mir: Não a deixe ir embora de novo Inuyasha...Só nós sabemos como você ficou, e não espero que aquilo se repita.

San: Vá lá agora...

Rin: E a pegue para dançar.

Inu: _será que devo? Sei que disse que não queria que ninguém se encostasse nela, mas não sei se ela ainda gosta de mim mais do que um simples amigo...Ta certo que a gente havia se beijado e ela correspondeu, mas foi por causa da aposta...Eu queria que ela me beijasse por vontade própria._ – a viu dançando com outro diferente...E se decidiu, iria tira-la dos braços daquele ser que mesmo sem saber quem é, já tinha o seu total desprezo. – Vocês tem razão.

Ses: É assim que se fala maninho.

San: Te dou o maior apoio.

Rin: Eu também.

Mir: É isso mesmo, vai lá a agarre depois você passa a mão na...AIIIIII ISSO DÓI, POR QUE FEZ ISSO?- havia sido interrompido por um soco dado por Inuyasha.

Inu: Nem se atreva a acabar essa frase monge.

Mir: Mas eu só estava querendo te dar alguns conselhos.

Inu: Fique com os seus "conselhos" pra você, não preciso deles.

Mir: Tá tá, não ta mais aqui quem falou...Venha Sango...Vamos dançar.- e a puxa com delicadeza pelo pulso.

San: Tá.- ainda rindo um pouco.

Ses: Quer ir dançar também Rin? Pelo que parece ele ainda vai demorar um pouco para se aproximar dela.- fala estendendo a mão para ela.

Rin: claro.

Ses: boa sorte irmãozinho...vai precisar do jeito que é.

Inu: Vai dançar logo Seshoumaru. – fala rangendo os dentes de tanta raiva e enterrando as garras na palma de suas mãos.- _Vamos Inuyasha...vá lá a puxe e comece a dançar com ela, você não faz aquelas malditas aulas pra nada...afinal ele havia sido obrigado por sua mãe...Porque iria ser as bodas de prata ele tinha que dançar com ela e ela não queria que ele pagasse um mico...Mas muito bem. _Eu vou lá.- e começa a ir em direção a ela, assim que chega uma nova musica começa a tocar, e assim ele a puxa colando seus corpos, com uma mão esquerda na cintura dela e a direita segurando a mão dela, viu a expressão surpresa dela, ele começa a levar para frente e ela o segue, dando um passo e parando, pára e a empurra para atrás, fazendo com metade do corpo dela ficasse meio deitado no ar e a faz dar uma volta, para logo traze-la de volta a deixando bem perto de si. Começam a rebolar descendo ate o chão grudados. **( já vou avisando: n sei descrever danças, n tenho imaginação, e n sei como..entaum s a dança deles estiver podre..n tenho culpa...ou tenho?)**

_**It's not her fault that she's so irresistible**_

_**But all the damage she's caused isn't fixable**_

_**Every twenty seconds you repeat her name**_

_**But when it comes to me you don't care**_

_**If I'm alive or dead**_

_**So objection I don't wanna be the exception**_

_**To get a bit of your attention**_

_**I love you for free and I'm not your mother**_

_**But you don't even bother**_

_**Objection I'm tired of this triangle**_

_**Got dizzy dancing tango**_

_**I'm falling apart in your hands again**_

_**No way I've got to get away**_

_**Next to her cheap silicon I look minimal**_

_**That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible**_

_**But you gotta know small things also count**_

_**You better put your feet on the ground**_

_**And see what it's about**_

Ela se vira de costa para ele, e vai descendo meio que se "esfregando" nele... E se vira e fica de frente para ele e vai subindo, com agora suas mão passando pelo corpo dele.

_**Objection I don't wanna be the exception**_

_**To get a bit of your attention**_

_**I love you for free and I'm not your mother**_

_**But you don't even bother**_

_**Objection the angles of this triangle**_

_**Got dizzy dancing tango**_

_**I'm falling apart in your hands again**_

_**No way I've got to get away**_

_**I wish there was a chance for you and me **_

_**I wish you couldn't find a place to be**_

_**Away from here**_

_**This is pathetic and sardonic**_

_**It's sadistic and psychotic**_

_**Tango is not for three**_

_**Was never meant to be**_

_**But you can try it **_

_**Rehearse it**_

_**Or train like a horse**_

_**But don't count on me**_

_**Don't you count on me boy**_

_**Objection I don't wanna be the exception**_

_**To get a bit of your attention**_

_**I love you for free and I'm not your mother**_

_**But you don't even bother**_

_**Objection I'm tired of this triangle**_

_**Got dizzy dancing tango**_

_**I'm falling apart in your hands again**_

_**No way I've got to get away**_

_**Get away, get away, hey hey hey get away**_

_**I'm falling apart in your hands again**_

_**get away he hey**_

_**I'm falling apart in your hands again**_

_**no way I've got to get away**_

Eles acabaram a musica com Inuyasha segurando a coxa dela, que estava dobrada a prendendo no hanyon, com a mão direita. Seus rostos próximos, não desviavam os olhos nem por um segundo. E escutaram algumas palmas, então viraram seus rostos em direção a elas, e qual não foi a surpresa deles ao ver que os seres que batiam palmas eram seus amigos. E logo se separam.

Mir: Uhuuu...Mandou bem...Você só podia ser meu amigo mesmo. – eles se soltam...

Inu: Que nada haver...Por que não vai cuidar da sua vida?

Ses: Ele vai, assim como nós..Por isso estamos aqui.

Inu: E o que isso tem haver comigo?- fala levantando uma sombracelha desconfiado.

Ses: Nós viemos no seu carro, e vamos levar a meninas para casa...Por isso viemos lhe chamar pra irmos.

Inu: Ate parece que eu vou voltar com vocês...não tô nem um pouco afim de dar uma de candelabro...Vou chamar um táxi então.

Ses: Já imaginava...

Kag: Você não precisa fazer isso..Afinal tem mais do que espaço sobrando no carro...Eu poderia leva-lo em casa..Não será problema algum...Isso se você concordar é claro.- fala se virando para ele. – todos tirando nossos "pombinhos", tinha um sorriso cúmplice na face.

Inu: Acho que...Tudo bem sim...

Kag: Então está tudo certo..Podem ir tranqüilos.

Mir: Obrigado Kagome...você é um anjo...- e dá um beijo na mão dela.

Kag: Que nada Mi..e foi ótimo rever vocês...

Mi: digo o mesmo.

San: Xau Kagome...

Rin: A gente se fala amanha.- as duas a abraçam ao mesmo tempo.

Ses: Tchau Angie...Tchau irmaozinho...

Rin e San: Xau Inuyasha.

Mir: Xau cara.- e assim todos se vão...após um pequeno espaço de tempo...

Kag: Você já ta afim de ir? Que eu to...Mas se você quiser ficar...

Inu: Não...Vamos...- ele queria ficar um pouco mais, pois poderia ficar mais tempo perto dela.

Kag: Então eu só vou pegar minha bolsa, e a gente vai...me espera lá na saída, ta?

Inu: Claro.- e assim cada um vai pra um lado...ele chega na saída e percebe que chovia fortemente...dá um suspiro cansado...ela logo se chega.

Kag: Vamos?

Inu: Vamos...- ela pega a mão dele e o puxa rapidamente, fazendo ele correr junto dela, para não se molharem muito...Assim que chegam no carro ela o abre rapidamente e assim os dois entram.

Kag: Que temporal.

Inu: É...

Kag: Pra que lado você mora?- fala ligando o carro.

Inu: É perto do hotel Sea...Na verdade grudado...é o prédio Seasons.

Kag: Sei qual é. – e assim ele foi em direção ao prédio.- Você realmente me impressionou...andou tendo aulas?

Inu: Izayoi me obrigou, pois não queria que o filhinho dela não a fizesse passar por um vexame...Nunca pensei que elas algum dia fossem me ser útil.

Kag: E pra mim então? Foi ótimo não ter tido o pé dilacerado pelo seu...de novo.

Inu: Você sabe que essa era a razão pela qual não dançava com você.

Kag: É eu sei...Como você podia ser tão ruim dançarino? O Sesshoumaru dançava divinamente.

Inu: Deve ser ótimo me encher o saco, né? Porque todos fazem isso: você, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, meus pais...devo dizer mais?

Kag: Acho que não...Mas você sabe por que fazem isso?

Inu: Me levar a loucura? Só pode.

Kag: Não, não por isso...eles fazem isso porque gostam de você e se preocupam...

Inu: Você também? – Fala virando em direção a ela.

Kag: Eu o que?

Inu: Você também gosta e se preocupa comigo?

Kag: Eu...bem sim...Você é meu amigo, não? – fala olhando para ele, mas logo volta a olhar a rua...Ele emudeceu.

Inu: _Amigo? AMIGO? Como ela podia dizer algo assim? Depois da maneira que dançamos, do jeito que nos olhamos, pensei que ela me visse mais do que isso...Acho que estava enganado. _– dá um suspiro de derrota.

Kag: Chegamos. – ela fala parando o carro em frente a um luxuoso edifício a beira mar.

Inu: Então...fico muito feliz em ter te reencontrado hoje Angie.

Kag: Eu também fiquei...Xau.- ele abre a porta, mas assim que ela acabou de falar, ela se aproximou dele e lhe deu um beijo, esse era pra ter sido na bochecha, só que como ele se virou em direção a ela, ele havia pego no canto de seus lábios...e por um breve momento sentiu novamente naquele dia o gosto daqueles tão almejados lábios.

Inu: anh...Xau.- e assim sai, e corre um pouco para não se molhar, e entra no seu prédio, desaparecendo de vista.

Kag: _Vamos Kagome...Vamos pra casa.-_ e assim da a partida no seu carro novamente, após alguns metros ela percebeu que o carro começava a parar, e de repente parou de vez. – Mas que porra é essa?..- e tentou liga-lo novamente, sei nenhum êxito, ate que olha no painel e descobre o problema: Estava sem gasolina. Tentou ligar para um guincho, mas o telefone estava fora de área por causa da chuva, e ela também não tinha como chamar um táxi pelo mesmo motivo. Então o que faria..não podia passar a noite lá...- _Inuyasha!_ – é isso, ele era a pessoa que ela conhecia que morava perto dali...pensava que havia conseguido escapar dele, mas pelo jeito o destino não haveria de deixar que isso acontecesse. Tomando coragem para sair correndo naquela chuva, abriu a porta, a trancou é claro. E saiu correndo em direção a prédio. Assim que chegou, falou pra o porteiro que era amiga de Inuyasha, e assim ele a deixou subir, e disse que era o andar 20°. Ela pegou o elevador, e começou a subir, estava muiiito nervosa, conhecia Inuyasha suficientemente para saber que a deixaria passar a noite ali, o problema era que estaria sobre o mesmo teto que ele a noite inteira...ta legal que já se passavam das 1 da manha, mas mesmo assim...Viu as portas do elevador se abrirem mostrando o hall com somente uma porta de madeira escura. Tomando coragem ela bate na porta. Escuta barulhos de passos, e então Inuyasha aparece na sua frente, detalhe: a camisa branca de botões que usava estava aberta, deixando aqueles músculos, que percebia agora terem crescido desde de a ultima vez que os havia visto. Aquilo fez com que memórias do passado passassem pela sua cabeça, ela estava com a cabeça abaixada, mas seus olhos olhavam pra cima, estava totalmente encharcada deixando seus cabelos grudarem em seu rosto, se agarrava a seu casaco já também todo molhado.

Inu: Kagome? Mas o que aconteceu?- estava surpreso.

Kag: Meu carro deu prego, e meu celular estava fora de área por causa da chuva...E pensei que talvez pudesse ficar aqui pelo menos por essa noite? Mas se não der tudo bem..Eu..- mas fora cortada por ele.

Inu: Não, sem problema...Entre, você tá morrendo de frio, fica aqui enquanto eu vou pegar uma toalha, ta? E tire esse casaco, ele só vai lhe fazer sentir mais frio.– e desaparece na escuridão da casa...- _Pensei que ela havia vindo aqui por mim...Que bobo que você é Inuyasha...O que você estava pensando quando pensou isso? Idiota! Idiota! Idiota! Idiota! Idiota! Idiota! Idiota! Idiota! Idiota! Idiota! Idiota! Idiota! Idiota! Idiota! _**(aff isso cansa...) **_você é só o amigo dela agora, os momentos que viveram há anos atrás não mais irão se repetir._ – logo voltou a sala onde podia ver a silhueta dela perto da varanda, que estava fechada por causa da chuva. A casa estava totalmente afundada na escuridão já que havia faltado luz, novamente por culpa da chuva, os elevadores só funcionavam porque o prédio tinha geradores. – Aqui está.- e entrega na mão dela a toalha.- vou ligar a lareira.- assim se agacha ficando na frente da lareira e a ligando.- Bem melhor...não é? – Ele sofreu um tremendo de um choque com a visão que tinha, a blusa branca que ela usava havia ficado transparente já que essa se encontrava ensopada, e por isso deixava aparecer o sutiã vermelho que ela usava, e isso fez com que imagens de um tempo onde ele arrancava um sutiã parecido com aquele do corpo dela, e a cobria de beijos, e essa correspondia, e então...Acho melhor parar por aqui, né?...-_Inuyasha se controla! Vamos! Daqui a pouco sua excitação vai começar a aparecer e isso não é bom! _– Acordou de seu transe ouvindo a voz da garota a sua frente.

Kag: Sim bem melhor...- e se senta num sofá que ficava na frente da lareira só que virado em direção a varanda, e Inuyasha se sentou numa poltrona que ficava ao lado deste sofá que ficava virada em frente à lareira.- Você deve ter uma linda vista do nascer do sol daqui.

Inu: É verdade, mas faz muito tempo que não o assisto.

Kag: Por que? Você sempre adorou...Na verdade foi você que me fez gostar de assisti-lo...Foi sobre o nascer do sol que tivemos nossa 1ª vez, lembra? – fala virando para ele.

Inu: É eu lembro, foi lá naquele morro.

Kag: É...se lembra da promessa que me fez lá?- fala olhando pra ele sorrindo meigamente.

Inu: qual era mesmo? – fala em tom de pura brincadeira.

Kag: INUYASHA! – e pula em cima dele, ficando com cada perna de um lado do corpo dele. – Não vá me dizer que não se lembra.

Inu: Tava só brincando, é claro que me lembro.

Kag: É bom mesmo, e espero que não a tenha quebrado.

Inu: Não, não quebrei...- fala sorrindo.- Não deixei ninguém tocar nas minhas orelhinhas, nem a minha mãe eu deixei...Você é a única que já as tocou.

Kag: Assim espero...Inuyasha?

Inu: Sim...

Kag: Posso toca-las? Faz tantos anos...

Inu: Pode, afinal eu prometi, não foi?

Kag: Brigada.- assim ela se ajeita melhor no colo dele, e as toca delicadamente, fazendo uma leve caricia nelas, que se mexem. Tinha o maior cuidado, pois sabia o quão sensíveis elas eram, eram tão macias e peludas que pareciam fazer parte de um cachorrinho de pelúcia. Ele apenas ficava lá sentindo ela mecher nelas, havia sentindo saudade dela tocando em suas orelhinhas, assim como havia sentido saudade de um bando de coisas ao quais ela estava envolvida. Logo ela pára e baixa seu rosto, ficando cara-a-cara com ele. O olhar dele era serio, mas se podia ver que mostravam mais alguma coisa.

Inu: Seja minha novamente Kagome.

Kag: C-como d-disse? – ela estava muito surpresa com aquele pedido.

Inu: Não peço que me ame novamente, não temos que botar os sentimentos nisso...Só quero senti-la mais uma vez. – fala em tom de suplica.

Kag: Sem sentimentos? – fala segurando o rosto dele com as duas mãos.

Inu: Sim...Sem sentimentos. – e sorri.

(**ATENÇÃO: começo d hentai, kem n gostar n leia...n me julguem pro escrever, pois s n gosta n tenho culpa...)**

E ela o beija, ele estava com as mão na cintura dela que entravam por de baixo da blusa, passando as garras de leve fazendo ela sentir leves arrepios, mas logo ele foi levantando a blusa dela, e com isso se separaram por um curto tempo; enquanto ele ia beijando sua bochecha e descendo pelo pescoço, e dando leves chupões e mordidas, nada que deixasse marcas depois. As mãos dela que estavam no peito dele agora, iam subindo parando nos ombros dele e descendo pelos braços levando a blusa dele. Ele abriu o fecho do sutiã e o deixou escorregar pela pele dela, com uma grande vontade começou a sugar o direito e com a mão acariciava o outro, ela estava com a costa arqueada para atrás, apenas se deliciando com aquilo e gemia. Logo ele mudou de lado e fez a mesma coisa. Quando ele parou foi a vez dela de assumir o controle, ele se encostou mais na poltrona (**sim, akilo tudo com eles sentados na poltrona, axo q to fikndo mtu pervertida ;p)**. Ela o beijava enquanto abria a calça dele, e a tirava, a jogando em qualquer lugar, fez o mesmo com a cueca; após isso começou a masturba-lo com a mão, fazendo-o soltar gemido com a boca ainda presa na sua. Mas agora foi ele que tirou a calcinha dela ( **ela ainda ta d saia, viu?) **, então meteu dois dedos lá, e fazendo movimentos circulares com eles.

Kag: Você está me levando a loucura, Inu! Ah Ah.- e gemia. Ele pega a cintura dela e a encaixa com seu sexo, e começam a se mover pra cima e pra baixo. – Ah! Ah! AHHHH! ( **menino, eu to fogo aki) **– ele abocanha um dos seios dela novamente, enquanto ela massageava as orelhinhas dele; depois se beijam novamente, e chegam ao climax juntos. Então ele sai de dentro dela, e ela levanta, e anda em direção ao quarto rebolando sedutoramente, ele estava lá parado apenas a observando. – O que está fazendo aí parado? Já ta cansado? Esperava mais, acho que vou ter que me diverti sozinha. – e ela tira a saia e joga em cima dele, que na mesma hora se levanta corre e a pega no colo, que começa a rir. Ele a leva ate seu quarto e coloca na cama a deixando em baixo de si, cada um de seus braços estavam de lado do corpo dela, a deixando sem escapatória.

Inu: Você está mais linda do que me lembrava. – e passa as costas de suas mãos no rosto dela.

Kag: E você está maior do que eu me lembrava. – e sorri maliciosa.

Inu: Também está mais safada também. – e correspondente ao sorriso dela com um igual.

Kag: Pode apostar. –e muda de posição ficando por cima dele, e o beija, e logo depois beija a bochecha dele, e vai descendo passando pelo pescoço, peito, abdômen, e logo chega na virilha dele (A**I MEU DEUS! EU TO MTUUU..DOIDA MSM) **, e passa a língua em volta 1°, depois o mete todo dentro de sua boca.

Inu: ahhh Angie…- ele gemiaapós um tempo ela saiu, e deu mais um beijo nele, e ele a botou embaixo de si, e estava com uma mão na coxa dela e a outra passava por todo corpo dela, depois foi descendo, deu um beijo na parte interna da coxa dela, e logo depois introduziu sua língua no sexo dela, e a mexia, suas mãos seguravam com força o lençol pra tentar controlar o tamanho prazer que sentia, depois que ele se separou dela, sobe novamente sua boca, só que dessa vez o alvo foi o pescoço dela, abriu mais as pernas dela e começou a penetra-la, logo que começou ela enlaçou as pernas em volta do corpo dele fazendo com que ele fosse mais fundo. Quando estavam alcançando o orgasmo novamente, se beijam, beijo que continha nele o desejo, a luxuria, a paixão, e mesmo eles não querendo, amor também.

(FIM DE HENTAI)

Ao final do ato, ele cai ao lado dela, os dois muito suados e ofegantes de cansaço, então viram um pra para o outro, e ele a puxa pela cintura a abraçando, e apóia a cabeça em cima da dela, enquanto ela encostava o rosto no peito dele.

Inu: Essa foi a melhor noite da minha vida. – e aspira o doce cheiro que ela emanava.

Kag: Acho que tenho que dizer o mesmo, você foi incrível.

Inu: eu sei disso.

Kag: convencido, também não digo mais nada.

Inu: Desculpe, mas o que eu posso fazer se...- foi calado por um leve tapa no peito.

Kag: Inuyasha! – falou em tom de aviso.

Inu: Tá bom já parei...- ela dá um bocejo.

Kag: Acho que tanto exercício me deixou cansada.- fala sorrindo em se aconchegando mais no seu "travesseiro".

Inu: Eu que o diga, você é fogo garota.- fala alisando o cabelo dela.

Kag: É...eu sei.- e assim adormeci nos braços dele, e logo ele também entra no mundo das mais puras ilusões.

Após algumas horas, Inuyasha acorda, ainda meio sonolento olha pra seu relógio de pulso e vê que ainda eram 4:30, e percebendo que ainda era muito cedo, volta a se acomodar, e quando coloca o braço para o lado com a intenção de abraçar Kagome, não encontra nada ao não ser os lençóis. E com isso levanta num solavanco, olhando para os lados, a procurando...Mas logo cai de novo na cama.

Inu: _Foi um sonho...Como sempre..Mas dessa vez foi tão...Tão...REAL. _– fecha os olhos e inspira o ar, e na mesma hora abri os olhos, e pula da cama. Ele havia sentido o cheiro dela, então queria dizer que não havia sido um sonho. Levanta e amarra o lençol na cintura, e meio que fareja o ar em busca do cheiro dela para saber onde ela estava, e seu nariz lhe leva em direção a sua varanda, e então a vê encostada na grade dela, trajando a blusa dele do dia anterior. Já perto dela: - Kagome? – então ela se vira para ele. Ele vê q os 5 primeiros botões estavam abertos deixando uma ótima vista do colo dela, a blusa parava na metade das coxas dela, como um vestido. Aquilo o teria excitado se não tivesse visto os olhos marejados dela. – O que aconteceu? Por que esta chorando? – fala se aproximando mais dela.

Kag: você me disse ontem que não queria que eu lhe amasse de novo e que faríamos sem sentimentos, mas como podia pedir algo assim, quando eu nunca parei de te amar? Por que você não sai do meu coração? Por que? – ele rapidamente a abraça, e sussurra no ouvido dela.

Inu: Me desculpe...Mas faço a mesma pergunta...Você nunca deixou de habitar minha mente e coração...Por que? Quando foi embora, você não sabe o quando sofri. Quando acabamos sofri também, mas me contentava por apenas poder ver você, vê-la sorri, vê-la ficar com aquela sua carinha de pensativa, ficar com raiva do miroku por ter passado a mão em você...- e ela soltou uma pequena risada no meio dos soluços. – Mas quando foi embora...Meu mundo parecia ter desabado, fiquei totalmente desolado...Pergunte ao sesshoumaru e ao miroku, eles sabem como fiquei.

Kag: Eu não quero mais sofrer, Inuyasha. Não me peça pra voltarmos. Por acaso não se lembra do quanto brigávamos? Não quero passar por tudo aquilo de novo...por favor. – e afundou mais o rosto no peito dele, e ele apenas a apertou mais na cintura.

Inu: Eu também não quero isso...Não percebe que você foi à razão por eu ter mudado? Tudo que fiz todos esse anos foi com o propósito de quando a encontrasse pudesse ficar do seu lado...Devo dizer que pensei que isso nunca aconteceria.

Kag: Eu também pensei isso. Quando lhe vi hoje, juro que pensei em sair correndo, ainda n estava preparada pra lhe encontrar...Mas tinha que ajudar minhas amigas. Acho que não percebeu que quando meu olhar cruzou com o seu meu coração disparou. – falou agora já parando de chorar e olhando nos olhos dele. – Na verdade...Toda vez que isso ocorre isso sempre acontece...tá vendo o que você faz comigo? Nunca chorei por nenhum cara...Mas você me fez chorar...E muito...

Inu: E sinto muito, mas você também me fez chorar...Eu sei, eu sei...Uma vergonha para os homens...Mas o que eu podia fazer, amava você...Ou falando mais corretamente...Eu te amo Kagome. – fala sorrindo e olhando nos olhos dela.

Kag: Eu também te amo muito Inuyasha.- e o beija com todo o amor que se encontrava dentro de si, e ele corresponde é claro. Agora imaginem a seguinte cena: Ele com os braços em volta da cintura dela a abraçando, e ela com os braços no pescoço dele, só que de ponta de pé, por causa da diferença de tamanho; e se beijando com o sol nascendo por trás. Não é lindo? Com certeza que sim. Após esse momento tão romântico..ai ai..se separam.

Inu: Agora...- a pega no colo.- To afim de uma reprise das horas atrás...mas dessa vez com muito, mas MUITO sentimento.

Kag: Seu adorador de sexo compulsivo.- fala enquanto ele a levava para dentro novamente.

Inu: Ei...isso não é verdade...

Kag: Não? – e levanta uma sobrancelha.

Inu: Não...- e pula na cama de joelho, a trazendo mais pra baixo, levando as pernas dela pra cima, a deixando em baixo de si e com os lábio bem próximos.- A verdade é que sou um cara apaixonado por você...e você acha isso ruim? – e sorri.

Kag: Não...- o traz mais para perto com as mãos no rosto dele.- Claro que não.- e o beija fervorosamente. Mais do que rápido ele vai abrindo os botões da blusa que ela usava, e ela desamarrava o nó do lençol que ele usava, e depois...EITA...desculpa aí...mas a nossa historia vai parando por aqui, mas antes é claro, temos que ter o desfeche perfeito...pelo menos tentar que não seja imperfeito, afinal nada é perfeito...Nem mesmo o amor, e com certeza esse nunca será. E a historia desse lindo casal foi a prova disso...Amaram-se, mas aquilo não foi suficiente para ficarem juntos...E foi preciso mudarem para poder isso acontecer...E isso é o que torna esse amor tão maravilhoso, pois tiveram a coragem de mudar, coisa que muitos não fazem, e por ser assim só nos resta pensar que aquele amor não era profundo o bastante...Mas posso dizer, e afirmar com toda certeza, de que o deles foi. O que aconteceu depois daquela noite? Anh..bem..como posso dizer...após tanto tempo, e depois dessa declaração dos dois, o que vocês acham que aconteceu? Sim, eles ficaram juntos...não vou dizer pra toda a eternidade, pois ninguém vive tanto tempo, mas o amor deles sim, durou..e ainda dura...já que o sempre...nunca acaba.

FIM

**Menino...essa foi dureza...demorei mas consegui...linoca sei q me atrasei e sinto muitíssimo por isso...mas as coisas tavam meio q difíceis aki...espero q entenda...eu falaria para cantarmos parabéns, soh q axo q n eh + possível...Espero q tenha gostado da fic, axo q agora o hentai ficou apresentável, neh? N mtu infantil como no q eu fiz na outra fic...n pense q eu pedi pra alguém escrever ele n, viu? Fui eu sozinha, to taum orgulhosa d mim msm...axo q tive influencia d um certo alguem, neh? xD...Vc n sabe como vc eh legal, e especial...t adoro mtu..e amo ser sua amiga...bjoks...e ade...AI COMO PUDE ME ESKECER DO + IMPORTANTE...eu sou lerda msm...**

**Parabéns! (atrasado, mas msm assim...) Vc merece!**

**Kissus pra todo mundo q leu, e espero q tenham gostado d ler tanto quanto eu gostei d escrever.**

**Mk-chan160**

**Ps: (momento propaganda...) Pra kem gosta das fics da linoca( q eh conhecida como natsumi takashi) como eu, entre na comunidade q eu fiz pra ela: ****http/ MEU DEUS! FOI AGORA Q EU PERCEBI...MEU 1° FIM...AI Q EMOÇÃO! Q EMOÇÃO! NUNK PENSEI Q CONSEGUIRIA...**

**Ps3: vcs devem ta me axando uma xata neh? Deixando um bando d PSs...e olha eu aki d novo, q coisa...entaum...FUIIIIIII!**


End file.
